Rotface
Rotface is a boss in the Plagueworks wing of the Icecrown Citadel raid. The fight is a Battle for survival and requires good raid awareness, repositioning and some kiting. This boss has been available since January 5, 2010 on US servers and January 6 on EU servers. Abilities * * * Little Ooze An ooze spawns when Mutated Infection is removed from a player (either by being dispelled or expiring). These merge into a Big Ooze and eventually explode. * * Big Ooze These spawn when Little Ooze merges with another. * * ** * Setup This fight has only one phase. One tank should keep Rotface in the center of the room. A second tank (or other seasoned kiter) needs to kite the big Oozes in a wide circle along the outer wall. The raid stands behind Rotface. It's a good idea to mark the kiting tank, but raidmarks may be moved at random by some boss mods. If possible, use an with an . Cooldowns It's frequently recommended to use the DPS cooldowns at 30%. This is not a useful recommendation, since the encounter mechanics remain the same over the whole fight - there is no special enrage at low boss health. The only thing which changes is the Mutated Infection rate, the time between Infections slowly decreases. For this reason, it's best to use all cooldowns just a few seconds after the pull, as soon as everybody is in position. At that point, all damage dealers can maximize their output undisturbed from Infections or small Oozes. It's even possible to have the kiting tank help DPSing until the second Infection. Slime Spray In regular intervals, Rotface uses Slime Spray. He turns in a random direction (this ability is not targeted on specific players) and sprays slime in a frontal cone, all raiders must quickly move behind him. It's easier to dodge this ability if everyone stands rather close to him (including ranged). Slime spray has a long range, so it can hit a Mutated Infection victims while they are dealing with their Ooze, in which case they need quick healing. Mutated Infection and Oozes Dealing with these two elements is the key to this fight. In decreasing intervals, a random raid member gets Mutated Infection. This debuff ticks for some damage for 12 seconds, and then spawns a small Ooze with 500k aggro on the formerly infected player. Whenever a small ooze gets within 10" of any other ooze, they automatically combine. Two small Oozes merge into a Big one. A Small Ooze merges with a Big one making it slightly bigger. Two Big Oozes can merge together, and the bigger ooze will merge into the smaller Big Ooze. Big Oozes deal high melee damage, move at half speed and have a normal aggro table -- thus they can be kited. Players with a Small Ooze must be very careful and may return to the boss only after they're sure it properly merged. After receiving the Infection, players should follow these steps: * Run ahead of the Big Ooze tank and wait for the Small Ooze to spawn * As soon as the Small Ooze spawns, snare it or slow it down, so the Big Ooze can catch up * Run with the Ooze kiting tank until the emote is displayed (e.g. "Big Ooze can barely maintain its form") * Do not use cleanse. Although it's possible to force the Small Ooze spawn by cleansing the Infection, this seems to speed up the Infection rate Because the intervals between Mutated Infections decrease, over time the number of oozes and slime patches increases, to the point where they get out of control and the raid wipes (= soft enrage). Kiting and merging Oozes is complicated by Professer Putricide randomly flooding a quarter of the room with poison slime. It's possible to run through short distances of poison slime by jumping, but it's a better idea to keep an eye on the pipes leading into the room to see which quarter gets flooded next. Additionally, the Oozes randomly create slime patches, which should also be avoided. Whenever a Big Ooze has absorbed five Small Oozes, Rotface emotes, and four seconds later the Big Ooze explodes. This deals heavy AoE damage around the Ooze, and additionally rains small globules of slime at random raiders. The targeting of these small globules takes place once the casting of Unstable Ooze Explosion completes, so everyone must wait to move until the cast is complete. Problems A major problem in this encounter are accidental merges of Small Oozes while another Big Ooze is already up. This leads to a "loose" Big Ooze, which usually aggros a healer, heads straight into the raid and kills everyone with its aura. Players trailed by Small Oozes must take care to avoid this. In the later stages of the fight, when Mutated Infections happen faster, accidental merges may happen nonetheless. The Ooze kiter must be aware of this possibility and quickly taunt surplus Big Oozes. Some raids pre-designate a second kiter who takes care of extra Big Oozes. The healers' focus should be on the raid and on Mutated Infection targets in particular. 1/2 (10/25 player) healers are enough to keep the tank up. All other healers must watch over the raid. Mutated Infection targets may be unable to avoid Slime Spray and/or may be forced to run through poison slime. A simple way to circumvent a lot of problems in this fight is to have one person call out what is happening. DPS/Healers can be told when to switch sides, and people with the slime debuff can be alerted. Situational awareness is required from every raid member. Class-specific Tactics Mages should avoid using Mirror Image: this may confuse the little oozes' aggro table, causing them to stop chasing the mage and aggro on a healer. Slow can be cast on the oozes to help the designated kiter if they are having problems. Death Knights are arguably the best choice for an ooze kiting tank, due to their many long-range threat generation abilities. Chains of Ice are invaluable for snaring the little oozes in position to be engulfed by the big ooze. Paladins should be prepared to cast Hand of Freedom on the offtank, should he need to run through the ooze flood. Shadow Priests can use Dispersion to run through the big ooze, merging their own ooze in the process. Heroic Mode During the heroic version of Rotface, Professor Putricide will come to the balcony and cast Vile Gas on random players. This will not be cast on melee if there are at least 8 players in range. (Numbers needed out of melee range to be confirmed). Make sure you always have enough players standing outside of Rotface's melee range, especially when your designated Vile Gas 'soakers' are moving to dodge ooze flood. A vile gas targeted at the tank/melee group can easily wipe the raid. Mutated Infection — The Mutated Infection inflicts 3,900 to 4,100 shadow damage every second and reduces healing received by 75% instead of 50%. Healing is harder, so this disease will slowly kill affected player without heavy heals or dispel. Ooze Flood - The Ooze Flood inflicts 5363 to 5637 damage every 1 sec and reduces move speed by 10%, stacking up to 10 times for 5 sec. This means players (including the tank kiting the Big Ooze) cannot spend too much time in Ooze Floods or they will eventually get rooted. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes ;Precious dies * ;Aggro * ;Slime Spray * ;Big Ooze exploding * ;Slime Flow * * ;Killing a player * * ;Berzerk * ;Death * * Sound files See Sound Files of Icecrown Citadel: Rotface Related achievements Videos 10-player Normal Encounter cQkYEvqRQCI pYFBqbFhj7A v0St5xnlifM 10-player Heroic Encounter 2gfqC1Ow3EY 25-player Normal Encounter ssE6MEz8KQo QqjFJUaQR1o adcYrkpLVxk 25-player Heroic Encounter GkL12yQyr7g _Y7M-tFzrPM Additional Videos 10-Player 25-Player Patches and Hotfixes * * * References External links es:Rotface Category:Abominations Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses